Too little, to late
by FunTimesDeadAhead
Summary: When Prince Tom and his best friend, Star, come across a house on the edge of his land after a mysterious noise shook the skies, they befriend the girl living inside, but as Tom gets to know her he thinks he has found the love of his life, but is all as it seems?


Tom strolled down to the garden wanting to take a breather. His mother started to put the pressure on since he was next in line he needed to fine someone to help him carry on the line.

As he walked he enjoyed the sights all of a sudden he got knocked over. A familiar weight settled on him and he sighed he knew who this was

"Star could you get off me", he rested his chin on his hand and started drumming his fingers on the ground as she giggled on top of him

"Aww come on bestie you used to love doing this", she did end up getting off him though and gave him a hand up he smiled at her and took the offer.

Oit of nowhere a large boom shook through the sky. The two looked at each other then hurried back to the castle, whatever it was it sounded close. They chatted throughout the night about the problems of being royal and eventually drifted off as the sun dipped down the horizon

A few weeks late tom and star were exploring when they came across a house on the edge of Tom's land. Neither had seen it before and didn't know what to think of it. Star being the up beat friendly one decided there was nothing else to do but knock on the door. It took a few tries before someone answered it and when they did tom felt his heart stop the person on the other side of the door had beautiful brown eyes and radiant brown hair that looked like a chocolate waterfall, at least in stars opinion it did. They were the most beautiful person tom had ever seen he had to get to know her better.

Introduction were made and the two found out her name, Marcia, what a lovely name it was. The two offered a spot on their adventures and she gladly took them up on it.

She was amazing she could fight, and cook amazing things he had never had before she was the best thing to happen to his life.

A few years passed like this. Star and Tom would head over to Marcias place and then head out on an adventure. Marcia was friendly but there always felt like there was something in between tom and her, and with star playing wing women that was saying something.

One day Star came up with the perfect idea for tom to confess to his one true love as she puts it. She found a clearing in the woods next to a river and set up lanterns all around it, she also got the local gang of fireflies to add to the romantic atmosphere there was no way this could give wrong.

Tom was excited but nervous he sat in the lower level of marcia's home waiting for her and star to come down. Star was helping her dress up for the night although she didn't say why. He heard footsteps and looked up. His jaw dropped and his heart exploded in a quick staccato rhythm. She was beyond words. She had on a short black dress and had on minimal makeup. Tom blushed hard as the two came down the steps.

Star, who was walking behind Marcia winked and made a big show out of "twisting" her ankle

"Oh darn guess you'll have to go with out me" she urged tom and Marcia to go on and they reluctantly did so.

Tom led Marcia to the clearing and she gasped when she saw it. He snapped his fingers and music started to fill the air as he led her in a dance around the clearing. He knelt down before her and took her hands, oddly enough she was holding back tears.

"Marcia since the moment I met you it was like my life changed it hasn't been the same since" he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes "I- Marcia what's wrong?" She shook her head holding back sobs her body started to become more see through.

"Tom you have no idea how much you mean to me if only you had shown up sooner", a lantern fell and landed in the stream and she slowly drifted away from him. He tried to grab on to her, to hold her in any way he could but it was no use.

She stopped above the lantern eyes full of tears as she glowed golden "thank you for everything", just as the lantern drifted out of sight it turned into a giant golden crane it flew away singing a song of a girl who defended her home to the last breath. Tom stared after the bird eyes welling with tears as the sun dipped down beyond the horizon.


End file.
